El inicio de nuestra historia
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 『Drabble 1』【AU】 Sólo fragmentos quedan del pasado, y estos verán cómo unirse y conectarse con las de otros, para dar inició a un nuevo capítulo. 『Drabble 2』【GAMES, Modern】 Hay veces en que lo único que necesitas es recordar cuál es tu historia, y cómo cambiaste por ello, o interferiste en la de otros. Dos drabbles episódicos con algo en común: Todo tiene una razón de ser.
1. Drabble 1: El inicio

**Palabras:** 393

 **Universo:** AU

 **Géneros:** Tragedia, Drama, Angustia.

Primer drabble de dos que publicaré el día de hoy, con la intención de mostrar unos pequeño fragmento de dos proyectos sin conexión alguna en los que llevo tiempo trabajando.

Esta historia cuenta breves detalles de la historia de tres personajes, y al final se sitúa en la actualidad, estos estarán diferenciados por detalles en la tipografía, no especificaré más.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , más sus rediseños y la historia son de mi autoría.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Drabble 1:_**

 ** _El inicio_**

 **Lo** **que alguna vez fué una isla pacífica, indiscutiblemente hermosa, que poseía las nevadas más bellas, tan llena de vida de todo tipo, ahora no era ni la sombra de aquello. Las ciudades hechas ruinas, la sangre de miles de seres inocentes había sido derramada allí, algunos inclusive habían sido desmembrados, y cientos de árboles habían sido destrozados también.**

 **Huir era lo único que él, sus tres hermanos y sus dos primos pudieron hacer. Pero luego, él sólo pudo sentir cómo aquel líquido se lo llevaba a otra parte, y sin sus acompañantes.**

 **Han pasado ya unos cinco años de aquel fatídico día...**

Recordar aquel tiempo es algo que él no lograba del todo bien, y no le daban respuestas, pero, ¿Porqué? Él se consideraba lo suficientemente maduro cómo para soportarlo, pues él sacó la conclusión de que era algo malo. Y lo que el creía de su vida actual, es que estaba solo, sin amigos, siendo el blanco de burlas e insultos por parte de otros niños, y eso por el mero hecho de ser lo que se cataloga cómo "nerd", y también por aquella deformidad. ¿Algún día las cosas cambiarían?

Su respuesta a eso último la obtuvo poco después de enterarse de lo sucedido en aquella isla...

 _El fuego, el humo, aquel calor agonizante, sus familiares sufriendo, su casi muerte, la desesperación, las lágrimas liberadas cual cascada, el terror infundado por una posible muerte inminente. Haber estado entre esos brazos, siendo liberada de ese lugar a una velocidad sin precedentes, enterarse de que hubieron unos pocos sobrevivientes más, lo recordaba perfectamente._

 _Su mente llevaba años llena de dudas, ¿Que había pasado realmente? ¿Los datos que habían salido a la luz eran verídicos? Fuese lo que fuese, ya estaba decidido, ella, junto a su amiga, iban a averiguarlo, sin importar lo que les cueste._

 _Van cuatro años de eso..._

Y ahora es un día normal cómo cualquier otro.

El ataque comenzó, cada uno tentado a la idea de detener eso, por razones que variaban según de quién se tratase.

Pues, el día en que todo cambiaría era ese, sus caminos estarían a un paso más de unificarse formalmente junto con los de otros más, y aquella chispa heroica, de villano, o un punto más bien intermedio, neutral, terminaban de florecer.

Y finalmente dando **_El_ _inicio_** de una nueva etapa en esta historia...

 **FIN...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, en cinco minutos publicaré el otro.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._


	2. Drabble 2: Nuestra historia

**Palabras:** 345

 **Universo:** GAMES, Modern

 **Géneros:** Amistad, Familiar, Drama.

Segundo y último drabble que publico hoy, este y el anterior son unos pequeños fragmentos de dos proyectos sin conexión alguna en los que llevo tiempo trabajando, estos drabbles son sólo una parte fundamental de un puente que se encamina a la revelación de ambos proyectos, pero advierto que eso no pasará este año, y muy probablemente tampoco en el próximo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y locaciones le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic** **Team** , más la historia es de mi autoría.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

 ** _Drabble 2:_**

 ** _Nuestra historia_**

La noche hacía acto de presencia, cielo estrellado, cambiando lentamente a nuboso, el calor típico del verano desapareció, dándole lugar a una brisa levemente fresca, presagiando tormenta. Los seres que se hallaban ahí no hacían más que pernoctar o merodear por diversas zonas de la isla.

Quedarse allí, una noche, con todos sus amigos, no pasaría nada malo, ¿O sí?

Aquella sensación de familia se podía notar en el ambiente, una charla amena, siendo las risas muy comunes, más la melancolía era palpable en el mirar de unos, y camuflado sin problema alguno en el mirar de otros.

El rato pasa, se van dando cuenta de la realidad, los años pasaron, algunos ya no eran niños o adolescentes allí, abrir los ojos, ver que las cosas habían cambiado tanto, y a la vez no, ¿Era algo bueno? Depende del tema conciso que se esté tratando. Hay cosas que seguían bien, y otras que seguían mal.

Es luego de aquello, cuando la pijamada se encuentra en su última etapa, el momento en que todos deben dormir, cuando te permites pensar en ello sin distracciones, cuando decides dar rienda suelta a tu inevitable deseo, comienzas a indagar en tus recuerdos, todo lo que recuerdas haber vivido y/o te contaron, ¿Pero porque hacerlo? Simple, saber el porque de las cosas, el porque eres cómo eres, el porque de tus sentimientos en el pasado y los actuales, de la relación que supiste tener o que posees actualmente con terceros, el porque estás en ese lugar ahora, el porque de tu manera de ver al mundo, el porque de todo lo que te rodea al fin y al cabo...

Es así cómo puedes ver lo que formaste junto con los demás a tu alrededor, e inclusive los que no están contigo, sea por no poder asistir, o por no ser amigos o familiares, o por otras razones más bien deprimentes. Lo puedes ver, los capítulos que has escrito en tu soledad, en compañía, lo que aportaste en la de otros. El cómo inició y el cómo continúa **_Nuestra historia_**...

 **FIN...**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, y estén atentos, que este año se vienen muchos fanfics de mi parte.

Sayonara, Yvanix Rose.


End file.
